fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Flipline Studios Wiki
h ' Welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki ' Have You Even Played Papa's Pancakeria?I Think Papa's Freezeria,Papa's Taco Mia,Even Papa's Burgeria Or Papa's Pizzeria?This Wiki Is About Those Games And The Creator,Flipline Studios,Tips,etc. Flipdecks: Flipdeck #24 has been posted on the blog, Flipdeck #24 is Cactus McCoy. Why not search Papa Louie Comic Strip and The Pizza Problem in the search bar! P.S. Papa Louie Comic Strip has a story but it's gonna be contiued soon! Papa's Pancakeria Papa's Pancakeria is NOW OPEN! Click onPapa's Pancakeria Newest Thing on the Blog: Papa's Burgeria on the Ipad! With Picky Closers Foodini and his Minigames Upgrade your Room and so much more! Plus: Unlockables and People who did not appear in Papa's Burgeria! All Of The Flipdecks In Proper Order. Flipline News 1st Issue By Louisfe And Wiki People: Flipline News: Papa's Burgeria Is on the Ipad! Fanmade Costumers: (ilovepizza367) Roberto Gonzalez 'Robert' Spot (35, georgitos long-lost brother, 5'0, busineesman) Post Your Fanmade Costumers Here. Issues: Ranger hank is still searching for xandra after the 'Aplaca Accident.' He hopes to find her soon. Meanwhile, Georgito makes a complex security system in the Jail. April 29! Tommorow is ilovepizza367's birthday! YIPPY!! I mean YOUPIEE!! Um... YIPPEEEE!!! Deal of the Day: 50% off every pizza; 30% off every 5th burger sold. Flipline Climate: Today:Its Hot, hot, hot in Tastyville with a high of 95 degrees. Tomorrow:Its Warm. THE SPECIAL CONTRIBUTOR IS......... MIKE-DUNCAN-NOAH! Please,If I Dont Post Any Issue,You Can Help Me. Deletion Election: There Are Some Fake Pages.You Can Help By Deleting Those .Thank You!!! Shop Scout: Blueberry Suit:Wally Will Eat You.Buy:341.50 Anchovie Suit:Again,Wally Will Eat You.Buy 51.49 Blueberry And Ancovie Suit:It Sounds Unfitting!Buy 392.99. Image Section: Upload Any Papa Or Anything Image. RULES:DONT POST ANY SCARY/DISTURBING IMAGES. Louisfe(Louisfe 00:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC)) Papa Louie Show Section: E1S1 The Pizza Problem: Papa Louie can't seem to sell pizzas anymore (thanks to Xandra), so he shuts down the other restaraunts, leaving Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, Alberto, Penny, Cooper, and Prudence without jobs so they decide to call their friends and families to catch Xandra and Papa opens the frachises back. (You can search the wiki for the whole story The Pizza Problem) E2S1 Food Fights: Marty and Rita hold a Burger - eating contest and Kahuna, Hank, Kingsley, and James face off in it. E3S1 Taco Takedown: Mitch makes a steak taco but Xandra disguises as Ms. Mustachio (the real Ms. Mustachio got captured by Party Subs) and the taco is burnt thanks to her, but the customers accuse the two and protest and destroy the Taco Mia, leaving Mitch and Maggie working with Alberto and Penny. Soon, the real culprit (Xandra) is caught and all that Wendy has to do now is rebuild the Taco Mia and tell the customers that it wasn't the co-workers. E4S1 Frezzeria Fun: Alberto and Penny give free sundaes to everyone in Tastyville. But when they see the big line, they go mad so they must use the Speedo Button (the sped up invention) but Xandra decides to tell the customers thinking that they are gonna be tortured but it is too late, Alberto and Penny offered them sundaes. E5S1 Pancakeria Parade: Cooper and Prudence watch as the parade goes by. (MPAA : TV-G) (BBFC : G) E6S1 The Write Stuff : Jealous about his alternate-self "Goan" becoming more popular then him, Doan tries to make a book about the 34564354th Anniversary of Alpacas with Nick's help of course (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E7S1 The Secret Stash (Part 1) : Xandra has just finished her Xandra Classic Computer (as part of community service) when she finds out that Ninjoy is looking less sane than usual it can't possibly be Utah's secret jawbreaker sweet stash can it be. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E8S1 The Secret Stash (Part 2) : Xandra, after convinicing Ninjoy that Utah and Xandra should eat duck instead of jawbreakers, and Utah are back on their low-portion food. What will happen next (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E9S1 The Secret Stash (Part 3) : It looks like The Kid Brigade's antics are up for good when Inspector Hank passes by their treehouse. Can Utah really bribe him? or can Utah try to figure out what the bribe is,Until Hank figures out that the jawbrackers are really Allan's. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E10S1 The False Accusations : Graffiti starts to appear in the Papa's Pancakeria restrooms and the Teen Brigade accuse Robby and call him an "imbecile". However, Robby refuses these claims so he tries to go round Tastyville to figure out "the one" surprisingly, the culprit turns about to be Allan, jealous of Robby's popularity. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E11S1 The Overdue Library Book : Xandra has stolen an Extra-Extra-Restricted-Members Only Book from the Library that Greg and Nick checked out. Therefore, the duo must avoid Doan while going to Phys Ed, Math, etc., etc. (much to Nick's dismay). But while they go to Citizenship, they manage to catch Xandra and therefore sent to Georgito's office. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E12S1 Nick's Birthday Party:Every year on Nick's birthday party the spot quintuplets eat his birthday cake but this year Nick has something in plan for theme a spring triggered birthday cake with a stink bomb so during the party the five takes the cake but when they cutted it. it bursted on theme not to mention the stink bomb on the side the stink bomb exploded and the five had to take a bath togther to get it away so Nick's birthday was saved and Doan broght the real cake in. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E13S1 Campers:The kid Brigade Goes Camping And Greg Saw An A UFOpancake So He Calls Nick To Capture It,While Georgito Is About To Catch It So He Can Be More Rich,But Nick And Greg Capture The UFOpancake,But Inside The UFOpancake Was Xandra. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E14S1 Patchworks:Prudence Makes Patchworks,So Cooper Advices To ALL Tastyville,So Prudence Has A New Work.Meanwhile,Cooper Is Working In The Pancakeia With Marty And Rita,So The Burgeria Is Closed. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Debuts:Rita Musical Short:Xandra The Robber Singers:Hank And Xandra E15S1 A More Closer Look:The Group Of Closers Make Ninjoy To Make "Mean" Look In The Face.While,Xandra Stoles Foodini's Magic Store And Foodini Calls Hank To Prevent Xandra From Robing The Store. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Musical Short:Pancakes!Singers Cooper.Marty,Prudence And Wendy E1S2 Anchovie Gum:Cooper's Efforts To Get The Anchovie Gum Finally Works,While Wally Is Watching,He Starts To Visit The Pancakeria,While Cooper's Stresded,He takes Wally's order and burns his bacon pancake because of Xandra's disguise of Ms Mustachio. Can Greg, Nick, Cooper and Prudence ever catch her in the act(MPAA :) (BBFC :) E2S2 Stolen pancake mix: When Cooper goes to flip the pancakes the mix is gone! Then he reads a note saying: "I T0oK Your pAnCaKe MiX Singed Xandra >:)! Then cooper says to him self: "she can't spell can she?" and runs to a phone. He calls Rico the bounty hunter but all he heres is a bunch of squeeling and soon, the pancake mix is retrieved (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Musical Short:Wishes Singers:Marty,Rita,Mitch And Maggie. E3S2 Mission Applausable : Xandra summons a horde of giant hands and whenver they clap and shout out a name. The person, whose name is said, gets captured by the hand. It goes well, until they clap and shout out Connor's name. Can the Kid Brigade save Xandra's brother. This is actually the first time Xandra joins in with the Kid Brigade E4S2 The Stained Journal : Greg and Nick shockingly find an Extra-Restricted historical journal covered in yoghurt so they look at it only Xandra hands it in to Doan by mistake at the end of term. Can they get it back (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E5S2 Dr Vicky 2: Vicky tells big pauly about her patinets and the problems. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E6S2 The Copyright Infringement : Xandra edits an extra-restricted book with offensive words (it was Sarge Fan's idea) soon Hank accuses Doan for offending Maple Mountain. Doan tries to say that it was actually the real culprit, Xandra and Hank then catches Xandra and the library is offensive-free. E7S2 The Insurance Commercial. : Xandra gets to star in a home insurance commercial which said "Xandra saved $540 on her home insurance and now she feels great but Georgito disliked the commercial due to Regulation No. 35609038 "Children cannot star in an insurance commercial" so she catches her immediately. Meanwhile, Sue is watching the initiation ceremony of Clover graduating from Grade 12343543 of piano class. E8S2 The Kid Brigade Does The Paper: The Kid Brigade are doing the school paper and they start doing some stuff that dismay's the students and soon they quit but, unfortunately, Georgito puts them on PROBATION! First time that Greg and Nick get put into probation, they will next get put in probation in The Accusations Surfacing on NoodleSplat. E9S2 Zoe's Nightmare:Zoe Dreams That Her Guitar Is Out. Musical Short:I'm A Mechanic Singer:Wendy E10S2 The Brigades:All The Brigades Are Camping,But When They Encounter,They Fight.Meanwhile,Sue Tries To Find The Maple Mountain. Musical Short:Culprit Singers:Xandra,Hank,Kahuna,Taylor And Doan. E11S2 Blow For A Bow:Mary Sees A Cute Bow,But She Needs To Enter At The 39th Raspberry Blow Competition,So She Tells James About,And James Dresses Like Mary.Sasha,Rita And Alberto,Who Are At The Competition,Think That Is Suspicious,While Xandra Stoles Georgito Gold And Cookie with Pickle Stoles Greg's Hat And Nick's Helmet,Georgito Calls Hank,While Prudence And Cooper Try To Catch Cookie And Pickle. Debuts:James,Mary,Sasha (first appearance in Season 2 since Mission Applausable, Kid Brigade does the Paper and The Brigades) And Alberto. Musical Short:What I Do In Home Singers:Mary,Cecilia,Quinn,Wendy,Vicky And Peggy E12S2 The Messy Bedsheets : After a long party with The Kid Brigade and some Cola, Greg and Nick and the rest of the Kid Brigade find out that dirty sheets ensue, it possibly can be Sarge Fan's huge pile of gummy onion-flavoured yoghurt. Can they go to the dry cleaners before Mary, James, Peggy, Doan, Quinn, Foodini, Mitch, Chuck, Robby, Akari, Tohru, Ninjoy, Cori, Connor, Ivy, Zoe, Kingsley, Clair, Taylor, Kayla, Hank, Edna, Marty, Maggie, Sue, Mindy, Vicky, Gremmie, Olga, Kahuna, Rita, Alberto, Cecilia, Wendy, Rico, Georgito, Hugo, Franco and Cletus find out what they have done or would Sarge Fan! make the excuse after getting indigestion from overdosing on yoghurt. Not really an excuse. in the end the bedsheets where clean until all the stuff from the party crashed onto it and got it durty aguin and when the adults/older siblings went inside and saw the bedsheets they did not get probation or spanked they got theme curious. (MPAA : TV-PG) (BBFC : PG) Famous Quotes : Sarge Fan : "I think i'm gonna be sick" The Kid Brigade: (gasp) it's are folks! Mary: Greg my little son it was Roy he got the bedsheets dirty. Greg: what a releafe. E13S2 The Garage That Needed to Be Clean : The Kid Brigade have finished cleaning Georgito's jewel-encrusted garage when they shockingly find Yippy's cookies covered in Sarge Fan's gummy onion flavoured yoghurt. Xandra thought she was going to let them have it as usual but she said "Thanks for the new flavor, SargeFan! It's the best" and all well that ends well (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) ( quiero un nuevo juego de flipline studios o de papa louie de yoghurt con SARGE FAN Y SACHA E14S2 The First No L (Part 1) (Christmas Special) : Sarge tries to steal luck out of Tastyville dwellers when it snows but Xandra however refuses to refuse those claims and teams up (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E15S2 The First No L (Part 2) (Christmas Special) : Xandra is bored and tries to get out of Sarge and succeeds and now the Kid Brigade must battle the Infamous Onion Ring (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E16S2 The Illegal Secret : Something bubbly is going on up in Calypso Island, it's not the Freezeria blending machines or an insane ritual, it's Utah's illegal stash of coffee. Can she stay sober enough to drink it all before Hank finds out what she has done or can she make the series' 2nd excuse about what made her back so sore!!!!!!! (MPAA : TV-PG) (BBFC : PG) E17S2 A Spot Quintuplet Family Vacation : Lisa and her family talks about her summer vacation showing a full version on video camera E1S3 The 2nd Kid Brigade Finale : The Kid Brigade Members scare off a substitute teacher so they try to apologize to Georgito without getting detention, isolation, probation, getting suspended or expelt E2S3 Your Captured: Utah Was Captured From Making Illegal Coffee. Famous Quotes: Utah:You Have A FAMILY,A BED,Everything,But Remember,You Are My Good Friends.*Starts To Cry* E3S3 The Regrettable Decaf Experience: Sarge Fan! accidentally summons Xandra instead of Clover, This, of course turns himself into a decaf junkie. Famous Quotes : Sarge Fan! : Now! Clover! I will actually Xandra: It's me Sarge Fan! " AAAAH!!! What have you done to Clover Xandra : Hanged her Sarge Fan! : You can't hang my girlfriend Xandra : But I like Sarge Fan! : It's bad Xandra : Looks like Kayla's gonna be so mad by tommorow Sarge Fan! : That's the piano exam Xandra : Try this Sarge Fan! : What the heck is this Xandra : Decaf Sarge Fan!: Cool! E4S3 The Enchanted Laserdisc : The Kid Brigade find out the only way to defeat Sarge is hidden in a laserdisc. This episode ends with Greg and Nick finding it in a Penny's Adventures - Series 1 Laserdisc. The episode was the first ever TV movie. With 5 minutes devoted to every laserdisc Greg looks at. This will take a long time to publish because after it will be finished, DVDs of this series might take the market by storm. A different version of the Series 4 DVD was featured which replaced the word "laserdisc" with "dvd". E5S3 Way Back When: Greg Nick and Lisa shares the viewers on NoddleSplat a video when the grown-ups where there age. Mary and James where running a face painting stand,Doan was a little bookworm always reading books,The Quintuplets always play militery and bully Doan, but therefore Doan goes into a human like he was and bullied them with a lots of stick and hit them and the Quintuplets are tired to bully him (while Doan is hitting by sticks) and Doan is lucky. Papa Louie was making pizza's with his mama and Wendy was the quintuplets next door neighbor. Musical Short: Our Kids Singers:Mary,Kingsley,Clair,Foodini,Quinn,Doan,Captain Cori,Olga,Sue & Franco E6S3 Yogurtmania:The Kid Brigade Discovers That Inside The Garage Of Sarge Fan's House,There Is A Yogurt Making machine With The Flavor Of Gummy Onions,So They Break It To Prevent Sarge Fan's Obsession With Gummy Onions and it Fails. Musical Short:Onion Everywhere Singers:Sarge Fan,Roy,Marty,Rita,Maggie,Mitch,Alberto,Penny,Cooper And Prudence EE1SE Papa Louie The Movie:Sarge Invades The Town With Yellow Onions,Onions,Tribe Onions,Tomatoes,Sandwiches,Pizza Monsters,Flying Cheese,Tomato Sauce And EVERYTHING!Can Tastyville Call Papa To Enter To Sarge's Dimesion And Destroy Him?Meanwhile,Franco Is Filming Georgito's Movie. E7S3 Specialty Burgers:When Marty Sees A Video Of Rita In Noodle Splat,Marty Tries To Make The Most Rarest Burgers Ever Seen In Burgeria And World,While,Cooper Helps His Mom By Making Art. Musical Short:Sargedefeat Singers:Papa,Roy,Sarge Fan,Prudence And Franco E8S3 The Interweb History : Greg and Nick's internet history is posted on the school wall by Xandra, hoping she can finally get the two caught in the act and, strangely, it succeeds. E9S3 The Accusations Surfacing on Noodle Splat : Sarge Fan! tries to accuse Greg and Nick for posting an NC-17 video on Noodle Splat. So they get put in probation and surprisingly the culprit wasn't Xandra, it turned out to be..............Kahuna. (Note : 2nd time Greg and Nick got put in probation. First was Kid Brigade does the Paper) E10S3 The Night in Las Vegas : Sarge Fan!, Utah, Xandra and the rest of Kid Brigade's plan to apparate to Papa's Pizzeria backfires disastrously and they end up in a hotel room in Las Vegas, the song from Patchworks and a bottle of Dr. Roy. At the end, they go back to Tastyville, with the help of Mindy, and forget about how their plan backfired disastrously E11S3 Two Cannot Play That Game : Utah begins her 87-hour marathon of RPG Games and in the 12th minute of this episode, we can see a close up of some heroic warrior and the Xandra Classic computer screen covered in Sarge Fan!'s gummy onion flavoured yoghurt. Will Utah ever quit her addiction and go back to The Kid Brigade. Meanwhile, The Spots are filming a new episode of "Ouch! Spot Quintuplets!" E12S3 Mind-Bobbling : Fearing the Hiroshinos not liking her cookies, Yippy decides to spice them up with the help of Pauly, Vicky and Penny and then she can get to the school quiz-a-thon like the rest of the Kid Brigade E13S3 Rule 3453 : Greg forgets the rule "No manufacturing Papa Louie figurines unless if you have permission". So he and Nick have to prove they can be more responsible E14S3 Panic In Elevator:The Kid Kid Brigade Is Closed So Franco And Sue Need To Open The Elevator. Musical Short:My Cookies Singers:Yippy,Nick And Utah E15S3 Nick's New Video: Nick disided to film everyone when they sleep but it gave Nick the chills when he goes into Alberto's bedroom seeing that he sleeps in his striped underwear. E16S3 Forest Outpost:When Chuck And Taylor Go Camping,They See Georgito's Secret Resort Island,They Go To Play With It. E17S3 Multipropose Blender:Mostly All The Costumers Compite To Win The Multipropose Blender,While The Kid Brigade Go To The Yogurt Factory. E18S3 Glassed:All The Brigades Go To Clean A Big Glass House,But The Propietary Of The House Was Xandra,So All The Brigades Are Trapped,And They Call Hank. To Catch Xandra. E19S3 Bricktrick:Greg Buys The New Game "Bricktrick" For The PapaWii,But When He Plays Many Times With Nick,They Need Doan,Thoru,Akari,Mary,Robby,Cooper,James And Prudence's Help. E1S4 PapaWii Maniacs:Greg And Nick Want To Buy The New "PapaWiiU",But They Don't Have Many Money So They Work For Georgito,Mary,Cooper,Sue And Franco, While Sarge Fan With The Help Of The Kid Brigade,Try To Make The Gummy Onion Syrup. E2S4 Colors Of Gummy Onions:Sarge Fan Petitions To Make Different Gummy Onions,So Doan Makes It,So With His Yogurt Machine They Make Different Flavors Of Guumy Onion Flavored Yogurt.They Make Syrup,Too. E3S4 Police Blotter:Hank Makes A New Site Called roy.hankimwatchin'you.papa So Nick,Greg And Lisa and the rest of the Kid Brigade Try To Hack Hank's Site. E4S4 Sample Store:Papa Opens The Yogurt Sample Store,And They Have Many Flavors,While Sarge Fan Tries To Make The Rainbow Sherbet Gummy Onion Yogurt, Yogurt Sample And Syrup. E5S4 The Eureka's Winning Prize:Mary plans on winning the 100$ prize at the 5000ht tastyville art contest at the end she wins but gets 90$'s (becuse Georgito's a cheepskate). E6S4 The World of Magical Scandals : There is only one way for Utah to catch Xandra's eye but when Sarge Fan! discovers his helmet is on fire, he must go to Wendy, immediately E7S4 Gorged Georgito : Georgito begins to enter the cheapest Tastyville dweller alive cntest. The nominees : (Boys) : Georgito, Kingsley and Edoardo. (Girls) : Quinn, Cori and Olga. aGeorgito, for what happened in the Art Contest to Mary. Kingsley : The trick of the sign saying, Free Comical Show, and then he puts : a dollar per word but Carlo says "1$ per word! I can't afford that! They all mumble in angriness and Kingsley gets a total of 80$. Edoardo : for his "get cash for listening to my drum music" but the cash he gives out was.... a penny each. Quinn : for taking Franco's place at the Tastyville Convenient Store and the change is only 2 pennies. Cori : for tricking people into thinking the SS Louie was free admission and (like Kingsley) put in a sign saying 1 dollar per footstep and she gets a total 110$. Olga : for tying up loose ends and giving each person who can do that 5 pennies. All of their families are watching and the winner is Georgito because he actually packed a whole hotel in his suitcase. E8S4 I'm on Cloud Thousand : Greg, Nick, Sarge Fan!, Sasha, Lisa, Utah. Xandra, Cooper, Yippy, Prudence, Tohru and Clover are intrigued to join Cloud Thousand but they soon regret their decision when the initiation ceremony begins. E9S4 The First Draft : Kayla starts to do her first draft of her book about Clover's mega graduation from Grade 43234523 of Piano and it succeeds at the 59th second. E10S4 Stormy Earthquake:When Clover Goes To Play Music For Allan For His New Video,Exits The,But It Starts To Storm And Make Earthquakes,Kayla Needs To Save Allan And Clover. E11S4 Lullabye For A Stormy Night:The Kid Brigade (minus Clover Lisa and Xandra) woke up to a clash of thunder and they called for Prudence for comfort so she thoght the song her mother sang to her before her death when it's a stormy night so when she sang to the kid's "Lullabye For A Stormy Night" they went striaght to sleep and Prudence went back to her bedroom. E12S4 Nick's Lullaby: at night Nick gets sung to by Akari and Tohru. E13S4 Voodoo Mood : For Christmas, the Kid Brigade unwraps their presents and their is a bit of a mix-up with the presents and other stuff due to a threat of a Party Sub invasion (So it would confuddle the Infamous Onion Ring, PizzaMonsters and Party Subs : Lisa gets a granola bar (actually Mindy's), Clover gets a nail polisher (Actually Ivy;s), Xandra gets a night light (actually Doan's), Utah gets cotton tips (actually James'), Cooper gets a back scratcher (actually Maggie;s), Prudence gets a first aid kit (actually Clair's), Tohru gets a potato masher (actually Rico's), Yippy gets a fax machine (actually Quinn's) (her cookies have been sent to......... Kahuna) Chuck gets a sheet of piano music (actually Clover's), Taylor and Sasha (both get Growing Flowers kits, actually Cletus') Sarge Fan! gets a vouchers for crisps for your whole class (his Party Sub hat got sent to...... Rico), Nick gets a water pistol (actually Cori's) and Greg gets ...a voodoo doll in a box (actually Xandra's, The "Penny one, it was Robby's idea). When he takes it to class for Georgito to look at it he asks "Gregory Eureka, why is there a small,bald guinea pig in your box?" Greg refuses to explain because Peggy saw it once and dashed off to the urinal and puked. Greg says ... "there was a mix up with the XMas presents and I was supposed to get Tomato merchandise but instead got Xandra's voodoo doll. And I blame it on the Party Sub invasion" Georgito noticed it and let Greg off probation at once. E14S4 Hidden Treasure : Lisa wastes a good idea for the new episode of "Ouch! Spot Quintuplets" in the family car and Greg and Nick are searching for a racing expert trapped in the dungeon by the Party Subs with gold but Georgito is searching for it to so the duo call the Kid Brigade or help E15S4 The Return of Xander : Male Xandra (Xander), the guy who photographed and filmed videos of Teen Brigade girls and posted them on NoodleSplat and got expelled for writing "Georgito steals train stations", is back for his revenge and he teams up with Xandra and, MEANWHILE, The Kid Brigade (minus Xandra) try to discover why the lights turning on and off repetitively and why Georgito's phone is ringing and nobody is there and why the walls were oozing green slime (not that bit) and the bus comes in and there is a ghost of Xandra's grandfather's worst enemy and opens the door and slowly approaches the reception and captures the rest of the Kid Brigade, can Greg and Nick get them back and by the time they put the rest of the Kid Brigade to freedom, all of the students point at Greg and snigger and the culprit was Xandra (She explains that Xander ordered her too call the phone (Georgito's) and hang up before Georgito even picks up the phone and wear a scary cloak and go on the bus and capture the rest of the Kid Brigade. So the one who was flicing the lights on and off was..............Allan. (trying to get videos filmed so he can put them on NoodleSplat) E16S4 Dr Clair: Vicky tells the viewers on NoodleSplat that Clair is her new assistent. E17S4 Adventures in kidsitting:Marty,Mitch,Alberto & Cooper are incharge of watching the Kid Brigade while there parents are out doing ahrens. but when they fell asleep the kid brigade goes exploring. E18S4 The Big Iillness: all nine kid brigade members fall sick in bed and there parents try there best to make theme feel better but it does not work it latered gave Marty,Rita,Mitch,Maggie,Alberto,Penny,Cooper and Prudence the same thing. that night they all have the same nightmare about All the food being eaten by alians. E19S4 The Pirately Cowards:Cletus offers Greg wood to make a pirate ship so after there done building it they disided to build a pirate just when Alberto, Allan, Bruna and Robby dropped by. E20S4 Dr Vicky and Clair's Exames:Sasha and Clover sings about what her mom and Clover's aunt did to make there patiants better by singing so it cured: Greg with his sniffles,Mandi with her pregnetcy but it failed on there stubbornish patiant.................Kahuna with his back pain. Musical Short: Dr Vicky and Clair Singers: Sasha,Clover,Vicky,Clair,Greg,Mandi & Kahuna. E21S4 The Story of Papa Louie:Penny tells the story about Papa Louie and when Sarge turned the pizza's into pizza monsters and captured all his favirout customers until Alberto inturupted saying "Isn't that the real story of Papa Louie?" then Penny seid it is the true story. E22S4 Goodnight Nick:Nick had a bad dream about Tohru and Akari disappering so he colors until morning he aparently falls asleep while doing it and when Akari and Tohru goes to get a midnight snack they spotted there little brother fast asleep so when they gotten there midnight snacks they rushed to get Doan and when they showned him the sleeping fat boy he lifted Nick off to bed. the next morning at the park Nick was very sleepy he could not stay awake so when Greg askes why is he so sleepy so he told his best buddie about last night and Greg tells Nick what he should do whenever he has trouble sleeping count sheep so that night Nick counted sheep and that worked. E23S4 The Kid Brigade Goes To The Zoo:The Kid Brigade goes to the zoo with Penny (who's "babysitting" theme) they saw Monkey's Giraffe's Polor Bear's and Elephant's and when they went to the Spot's house they spotted the spot quintuplets snoring in there sun chairs. E24S4 Nightmare in Tastyville 2:Lisa had a nightmare where she lost a soccer game so the kid brigade shares there nightmares but they got loud and woke up Allan when Greg told him that Lisa had a nightmare he confort her to sleep and the kid brigade goes back to sleep. E25S4 The Sleepwalker: Sasha was fast asleep when she woke up hearing munching so she goes downstairs to have a better look it was Big Pauly eating her food and he went out to eat somemore so Sasha went outside to the eureka's to wake up Greg and when Greg founded out that Big Pauly was in his house eating his food Sasha seid "Rally up the kid brigade" so Greg setted off the kid brigade alarm and it woke Sarge Fan!,Nick,Utah,Yippy,Lisa and Clover so the six runs to the treehouse and all eight of theme puts on there army outfits and tracks down Pauly he was heading to his girlfriend Vicky's house and stole the cucumbers on her eyes and stole her food and countiues to eat. the kid brigade was to late they tracked Pauly heading to the woodsticks and they rushed to Johnny and Allan's house to stop him but when they got there he was leaving they facepalmed and Nick notices he's heading to the a familiar house so they notice the back door was far from the kitchen so they run up to Pauly and snagged him and they called Penny until it woken up Kahuna,Georgito,Rico,Franco & Hugo THEY WHERE IN LISA'S HOUSE! they also woken up Alberto,Rita,Cecilia & Wendy and Vicky,Johnny & Allan they sung Rock A Bye-Kid Brigade and the kid brigade all slept in order of there apperence and Cecilia falls asleep with theme just when Penny entered the house and picked her fat dad up. E26S4 The Art Dart : Xandra unknowningly steals a piece of art instead of the pancake mix. E1S5 Cooper's Nightmare: Cooper had a nightmare where Cookie was eaten by a monster chicken and he screamed so loud it woken up Cookie and Mary so Cooper and Cookie where to scared to go to sleep when Mary entered they where shaking so Mary sat down and hugged her second son and patted her son's cat and Cooper and Cookie yawned and the layed down and Mary kissed him on the head and Cooper and Cookie went back to sleep. E2S5 Disaster Strikes : Marty and Maggie take the airplane to Spain to see a Spot Quintuplets Perform Live gig but disaster strikes on the plane. Meanwhile, Georgito gets confused by the seat belt safety light. E3S5 The Creameos Theif : Georgito's creameo stash mysteriously reduces and The Kid Brigade get the blame then they think Xandra didn't steal the Creameos and they didn't steal them and the rest of the citizens didn't steal them but that can only mean one thing, they thought it was Zoe but Hank scolds them for blaming his innocent daughter for something they have done (the Creameos) so they sneak down at his kitchen at midnight and Greg finds out that his decision was true and said "Zoe, you are the Creameos theif after all|" and Zoe says "I need them for my late-night parties" and Xandra takes a photograph of Zoe scoffing some of them in her mouth and the Kid Brigade goes to Georgito's bedroom to tell him and Georgito catches Zoe and he says "Zoe, was it you making all that noise" and Zoe said "Yes" and Georgito said "It's the middle of the night. People are trying to sleep" and the next morning Georgito shouts out really loudly and summon the Kid Brigade immediately and they say that it WAS Zoe eating all the Creameos and Zoe gets grounded immediately. Famous Quotes: The Kid Brigade: Mr Spot Mr Spot! *Georgito gets up rubs his eyes and puts on his monocole* Georgito: yeah? The Kid Brigade: Officer Hanks Daughter's In Your Creameo Stash! *Georgito quickly wakes up* Georgito: for crumba's noodles my creameo's! E4S5 Cooper's Pool Time: Cooper (and Cookie) disides to go skinny dipping in Gerogito's privet swimming pool (much to cookie's dismay) until Marty,Mitch & Alberto disturbs him and his cat. E5S5 The Rare Sounds:The Kid Brigade Where Fast Asleep,When Someone Is Making Rare Sounds,So Nick Wakes Up To See Who Is Making The Rare Sounds. at the end of it it was Alberto who was making the sounds. Famous Quotes: Nick: Alberto Your The One Who's Making That Noise?!? E6S5 Taylor runs away: After a rough dinner with his parents Taylor runs away. but Clair and Kingsley thoght what they done to the big boy was inexcusable and they looked for him and they found him hiding in a crate he was cold and scared so Clair and Kingsley broght Taylor home,Clair gave him hot soap and Kingsley started a fire and when it was time for bed Taylor slept with his parents this time. E7S5 Miss Tastyville: Xandra,Clair,Vicky,Edna & Lisa are competeing in the 100000ht anniual Miss Tastyville Beauty Pagent but Xandra is trying to cheat by eliminating the other women. E8S5 They finally Did It (Part 1) : Greg, Nick, Sasha, Tohru, Taylor, Cooper, Prudence, Xandra, Utah, Lisa, Sarge Fan!, Chuck, Yippy and Clover try to blow up Georgito's house after Mary was given 90$ instead of 100$, and it suceeds. When Georgito's house is rebuilt, he seeks revenge on the Kid Brigade and put them in detention, isolation and probation E9S5 They finally Did It (Part 2) : After the events of the movie, Georgito forgets about putting the Kid Brigade in probation but soon, he remembers and puts them in probation. Will the Kid Brigade ever escape Famous Quotes Georgito : Tut-tut! If you wish to dodge probation. You lot have to be an escape artist. E10S5 The Love Bomb : Xandra tries to subdue Roy with a love bomb and later torturing Peggy. But before she can torture her the bomb traps her, Greg, Nick, Utah, Sasha, Tohru, Taylor, Cooper, Prudence, Lisa, Sarge Fan!, Chuck, Yippy and Clover in a room. But why is Sarge Fan! reluctant to join in with Xandra? Must be Xandra's other invention the Reluctantitifying Bomb. Can they escape and use the non-reluctantitifying bomb. E11S5 Xandra : The Final Conflict : Tired of being just plain evil and dull, Xandra tries to let off evil for a WHOLE YEAR, so she has Sarge Fan!'s help, NICE GUY POTION and meanwhile, the school is holding a prefect competition and is either Xandra or Greg but Greg thinks Xandra is suddenly behaving nice and stealing works off Yippy and the Kid Brigade (minus Xandra) get revenge so they eavesdrop Xandra but Sasha and Taylor suddenly see Sarge Fan! dissapearing but they catch him in the act and Clover disappears as well and Sarge Fan! tells Xandra how the Nice Guy Potion worked and Greg and Nick think that Xandra is cheating on her ability of citizenship so they spot something which will reverse the magic, an antidote which they saw Sarge Fan! give to Clover (as Eau de Perfum) so they snatch it off Clover and put 134234324 drops of antidote in the potion but soon they fell tired so they sleep suddenly after escaping and Xandra gets shocked after finding the antidote lid taken off and she faints but when she wakes up she tries the potion but unfortunately the rest of the Kid Brigade have the antidote too and so do the rest of the Teen Brigade and the other students and a chaos of naughtiness occurs in the school for a minute until Georgito reverses the magic with a hypnotist too pour water all over those who have drunk the antidote and everythings back to normal and Xandra does her speech but before she can do her speech Taylor and Chuck scold her for trying a NICE GUY POTION in order too cheat on her ability of citizenship and the final votes with 222,453,534,543,543,543 to 1 is GREG and Xandra has one vote which counted for herself. Famous Quotes : Xandra : (to Roy and Sarge Fan!) How come I and Peggy been the only person to vote for me! (Peggy voted for Xandra because of the story The Pizza Problem you can search it in the search bar) Roy : We had to vote for him, A : He has a hat. B : He likes tomatoes C: You went to prison (The Pizza Problem search it in the search bar) D: You use to pull Peggy's hair E: I HATE YOU F: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL (Xandra gets angry at Roy and Sarge Fan! and chase them) EE2SE Sarge's Revenge:Sarge's siblings brought there brother back to life,and Sarge disived Papa Louie customers (including Sarge Fan!.),Placed his nephew and all 60 of his customers in a really big cage. Meanwhile (still in the cage) Greg spottes the jumping tomatos and the jumping tomatos befriends with him. E12S5